humansciencefandomcom-20200214-history
Change-Maker Characteristics
A list of qualities that change-making individuals draw from are listed below. The list is divided by the planes of our being from mental down to vital and social to physical, etc. Please offer your comments by clicking the Discussion tab above. Mental Pure thought/spiritual *Intuitive capacity to perceive higher truth (e.g. Albert Einstein) *Has intuitive sense of a thing possible (Albert Einstein) *Envisions the future (e.g. Leonard da Vinci, Steve Jobs) *Ability to formulate highly original solutions. *Holistic view of their domain *Unprecedented view in their domain *Geniuses in their own field Rational, Logical *Right decisions at cross-roads moments *Melds disparate domains, disciplines into something coherently new *Highly knowledgeable in field (e.g. Bill Gates) *Acts based on deep personal values *Develops creative solutions to problems (e.g. Thomas Edison, Steve Jobs, Franklin Roosevelt) *Linked other domains to the current domain (e.g. Bill Gates created DOS that any company could develop computer hardware for) *Borrowed the thoughts, ideas, inventions, resources, etc. of others (Steve Jobs used inventions of Xerox Parc to develop the first graphical interface, for Mac) *Saw a natural evolution out of a previous domain(s) (as decades old PBS TV series 'Connections' shows) *Went one step beyond current status of domain *Made practical decisions Values *Hoped to bring benefit to others; a munificent aspiration (e.g. Bill Wilson of AA; Erin Brockovich to victims of pollution) (a value) *Concerned more with achieving a goal than personal rewards or recognition (a value) *Moved beyond the conventional (a value?) *Made what others considered impractical, risky decisions ( a value?) *Open-minded to others' views (a vital value) Basic/Other *Highly organized *Detail-oriented *Alert to uncover a problem (e.g. Al Gore) Vital Vitalized Intention *Deeply interested in the subject matter *Eager to solve problems *Single-minded focus and intention *Risked all Attitudes *Looks on the positive side of things (Henry V) *Learns from mistakes (vital skill?) *Unshakeable faith and confidence *Positive attitudes on right occasions *Loves the challenge *Unshakeable confidence *Driven forward by adversity (e.g. Joe Montana) *Willing to change in light of the realities that presented themselves *Willing to go to the extreme to make it come about (e.g. Erin Brockovich) *Able to psychologically overcome perceived threats (e.g. Martin Luther) Energy/Will *Extraordinary energy, strength and vitality (e.g. Napoleon Bonaparte, Michael Gorbachev, Winston Churchill) *Unflinching will and determination (e.g. Winston Churchill) *Unfazed by difficulties, undeterred by failures. *Extremely persistent *Seizes the opportunities that present themselves *Courageous in the extreme *Demonstrated great psychological strength, toughness, resiliency (Elizabeth I) *Meets the challenges of life head-on (e.g. Winston Churchill) Substance *Feels pleasure in going through the process; really enjoys the challenge Social Relationship to Society *Took up an endeavor that was in tune with changing times (e.g. new leading edge dress styles in House of Elliot pursued by Evie) *Aimed to, wanted to change the world; make an impact on society (a value)*Perceive and catch the emerging wave of social progress (JK Rowling, Steve Jobs) *Expresses aspirations for which the society is subconsciously disposed *Lives in society supportive of or ready to be supportive of their intent *Think for themselves; not influenced by the herd *Was backed by friends, relatives, associates, etc. Social Skills *Fine people skills *Eloquent in the extreme (e.g. Winston Churchill, Franklin Roosevelt) *Able to make people comfortable (e.g. Franklin Roosevelt) *Able to bring parties together (e.g. Bill Wilson of AA) *Makes powerful alliances *Able to convince others of their position *Listens well to the good advice of others *Able to marshal the necessary resources to make it happen (e.g. Fred Smith of FedEx, Churchill) *Possesses great powers of persuasion (e.g. Winston Churchill) *Makes the right connections and associations with others Physical *Exhaustive effort in pursuit of an inspiring goal (e.g. Erin Brockovich) *Uses force (Napoleon) Multi-Plane, Other *Takes all necessary practical steps *Follows the process of creation from vision to manifestation *Ability to bring together pieces identified or developed by others *High level of skill *Attracts life response results through aspirations, attitudes, decisions, and actions *Grows from character to True Individuality (Personality) *Willing to sacrifice everything necessary for the right change (e.g. Michael Gorbachav) *Developed a new standard in their domain *Enabled further organization in that domain; in society *Had no other choice but to move in that direction. Life's compulsion. Spiritual *Unshakeable faith *Inner faith in the process and outcome *Inner quietude and equality in the face of adversity *Able to use spiritual power to bring about results (e.g. Sri Aurobindo)